


The Final Chapter

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everybody Lives, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Post-Season/Series 15, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: Suptober 2020Prompt 31: Carry on~~~Dean tilted his face to softly kiss the man he was in love with. Hearing the fake gagging noise in the background, he aimed his middle finger at his childish brother who sat a few seated down the table, his lips not straying from the angels for even a second.As surprising as the thought was, Dean knew that he was happy now, standing here in the middle of his home, his family surrounding him, holding the love of his life as he rested his head on the other mans’ shoulder. Dean was at peace. Dean could feel small tears forming in his eyes, but he knew he would never have a reason to cry anymore.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Final Chapter

Dean leaned against the doorway, a bottle of beer in his hand as he stared at the ex-angel sitting on the war table, cleaning his gun. Checking the barrel for any remaining rounds, hands working surely like he had been doing this his entire life instead of for just three months. 

It had been five months since Castiel had realized that his grace was fading, three since he lost it completely, two since he had finally settled in the bunker for good, calling the old fortress his home, and one since Dean had finally gotten his head out of his ass and asked the angel out for a date. Now more than ten dates and four weeks later, Dean found himself staring at the newly human more and more often as he carried out his daily activities. 

Castiel was a quick learner and staying by the brothers’ sides for more than a decade, he was already familiar with doing things the human way. I did not mean that he did not struggle. In fact, Dean had found the ex-angel having a panic attack more times than he could count and had helped him go through it every time. Dean tried his best to make sure that the angel was getting better and watching him do tasks like cleaning his gun or helping Dean do the laundry or cook in the kitchen, swaying to the music that the old radio played, Dean felt captivated. He could not help but stop and admire.

He thought back to the night he first met the angel, the way too dramatic entrance, his confusion about humans, his unfamiliarity towards humans. The hunter would have never thought that, that same angel would end up here, sitting next to a hunter, his wife, the daughter of his vessel, and a half-angel kid whom he had adopted waiting for the man he saved from hell to bring him back a beer. The hunter never would have thought that the angel who had done everything for him would be sitting here in a place he called his home with his family next to him.

Dean didn’t know if he should call it fate or destiny. He didn’t even think he believed in that crap. It was definitely not  _ God’s plan _ . But whatever it was, he was not complaining. After officially retiring from hunting, all of them had initially decided to stay at the bunker, making it the official headquarters for hunters all over the country. Dean and Cas still took up occasional small cases, teaming up with Claire most of the time whenever they needed to stretch out a bit, but other than that, they were happy. 

Jack had wanted to stay at the bunker and Cas did not want to leave his kid alone in the vast underground chamber, so he had asked Dean if they could just stay there. And of course, Dean had agreed. After all, he had never been able to say no to those blue eyes when they looked at him like that. 

After Claire had heard about Castiel losing his grace, she had decided to come and live with them for a while, supporting the ex-angel as much as she could. And even when the girl never expressed her emotions too much, Dean had stumbled onto her hugging the recently-human Castiel, admitting softly about how glad she was that he was still alive. Not wanting to intrude, he had quietly retreated back, but he knew how happy it had made the ex-angel to finally reconcile with Jimmy Novaks’ daughter.

Sam and Eileen had told them one quiet morning over breakfast about how they weren’t sure but they might want to move out into a proper home somewhere close to the bunker and Dean had bought them a perfect little house about fifteen minutes away from the bunker as a gift that he was going to give them on their six-month anniversary next week. After everything that had happened, both of them deserved it. 

The Men of Letters bunker was never completely empty now. People from all over the country, hunters whom they had met along the way, a few people whom they had saved, friends and family dropped by for a few days whenever they wanted to. It was a bit too much on a few days, but Dean wouldn’t trade it for anything. Charlie, whom Jody had taken under her wing the second she met the girl, would come down to meet them at least once a month. Jody and the girls dropped by on weekends with the excuse that they wanted to meet Claire, but everyone knew how much she loved everyone. Donna had moved to Sioux Falls permanently after the whole Chuck business and was now living with the girls. 

Rowena had dropped by twice before, once at Sam’s wedding, and then a few days after Dean and Cas finally got together with the excuse that she needed to borrow some books from the library. Nobody called her out. She stayed for almost two days, Eileen and her hitting off instantly. Even Dean hugged when she left, telling her that she was welcome to drop by anytime she liked. Sam called her family and nobody objected.

Jack had dropped the bomb that he had decided to become an official hunter, and Claire had offered him the position of her partner. Jack accepted the title with delight, and if Cas had shed a tear or two, nobody mentioned it.

“Dean!” The older Winchester snapped out of his trance to look at the hunter who now had a fully assembled gun in front of him, 

“I didn’t notice you,” Cas said. 

Walking towards him, Dean placed the beer bottle on the table, moving to stand behind the chair, crouching down to wrap his arms around the muscular body. It scared Dean how easy this was and how none of the other occupants in the room seemed to notice them. 

“What were you thinking about?” Cas asked, leaning back into the hunter

“Just everything,” Dean answered, “How things just seemed to fall into place. Everything is perfect now.”

The ex-angel hummed in reply, turning to face the hunter, their faces inches away from each other. He agreed, “Everything is perfect now,”

Dean tilted his face to softly kiss the man he was in love with. Hearing the fake gagging noise in the background, he aimed his middle finger at his childish brother who sat a few seated down the table, his lips not straying from the angels for even a second.

As surprising as the thought was, Dean knew that he was happy now, standing here in the middle of his home, his family surrounding him, holding the love of his life as he rested his head on the other mans’ shoulder. Dean was at peace. Dean could feel small tears forming in his eyes, but he knew he would never have a reason to cry anymore.

_ Carry on, my wayward son, _

_ There’ll be peace when you are done, _

_ Lay your weary head to rest, _

_ Don’t you cry no more. _

**Author's Note:**

> I may be crying a little bit....  
> I'm really happy with the way this turned out. I sat down to write a few ideas for the prompt and an hour later, this is what i wrote and surprisingly, I am pretty proud of it.  
> I hope you all love it as much as i do... This is the end of official Suptober 2020 but I will still be writing and catching up with all the things that i missed.  
> So stay tuned!!!  
> Come and hit me up on my [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spacegirlstuff)  
> See you guys soon!


End file.
